


Day 18

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Day 18, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Hilarious, Ice Skating, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Poor Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Day 18

**Day 18 | Ice skating @ NHM**

This had been the most idiotic idea they ever had!  
He was a walking disaster on his best days and now he was wearing shoes with deadly knives attached to it! How could he have been so stupid and say _’yes’_ when Aziraphale had asked him if he wanted to go ice skating with him?  
Crowley gripped the boards hard and tried to get his legs under control. He watched Aziraphale gliding over the ice as it was the easiest thing to do. He even had the audacity to make a figure skating spin!!

When Crowley tried to let go of the boards he nearly fell. It was only Aziraphale’s quick reaction that prevented him from making contact with the solid ice beneath him. Aziraphale grabbed him underneath his arms and pushed Crowley in front of him.

“Leave your feet on the ground, let me do the work,” his angel mumbled into his ear.

Crowley placed his hands over Aziraphale’s and followed his instructions, letting his feet placed solidly on the ground. It wasn’t that bad and Crowley started to enjoy it more and more …  
Until Aziraphale let go …  
Crowley tried to keep his balance which wasn’t easy and he felt Aziraphale’s arms around him a few moments later. He chuckled while Crowley took deep breaths, and tried to get his wildly beating heart under control.

“You aren’t made for ice skating, huh?” Aziraphale spoke, a smile was audible in his voice.

“Hngk …” Crowley made and held onto Aziraphale as if his life depended on him.


End file.
